


【翻译】The Illusion Cannot be Sustained/梦醒时分 by Ironlawyer

by Pink__Ink



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: M/M, 不安全性爱, 卖淫, 焦虑, 自我毁灭, 酒精滥用, 非修复向, 黑暗
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 15:17:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20837669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink__Ink/pseuds/Pink__Ink
Summary: 当Tony第一次认定了酒比尊严重要时，他向自己做了一个保证：只卖口活。但当一个长得像极了Steve的人到来时，一切都变了。





	【翻译】The Illusion Cannot be Sustained/梦醒时分 by Ironlawyer

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Illusion Cannot be Sustained](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13785297) by [Ironlawyer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironlawyer/pseuds/Ironlawyer). 

> 原作者：  
For Sineala  
Inspired by All-Time Low by Sineala.  
All-Time Low占据了我的大脑。这篇文章并没有修复那些情况，我可能会让事情变得更糟糕。

小时候，Tony从来没有真正想过将来他会成为一个怎样的人。从来没有人问过Howard Stark的儿子长大后想成为什么样的人，因为这是命中注定的：一位商人，一位发明家，一个酒鬼。

现在他跪在一个破旧的酒吧后面——某个在他仍是一个英雄、商人、亿万富翁时，出于矜傲绝对不会来的地方。他的裤子被尿或是像尿一样的啤酒残渣浸泡着，他想，这或许是无可避免的。从他开始喝威士忌——仿佛那是某种他需要服用的，能令他父亲自豪的药剂——的那天起，这就是他所渴望着的。

抓着他头发的手指把他拉得更近，他向前倒了过去，让这个男人的鸡巴进得更深。性，尿液和烟灰之下的某处有一丝难闻的汗味和廉价除臭剂的味道。

“呃，操他妈的，是的，接受它，婊子。”他被更深，更用力地操着，他集中精力拼命咽下想要呕吐的冲动，这告诉他仍然拥有本能性的条件反射，但他空空如也的胃里除了翻滚着的酒精外什么也不剩。

他们几乎还没有开始。这是这个家伙说出的第一句没有被尴尬的停顿所打断的话，就像他们谈判价格和规则时那样。不到五分钟前，这个人可能只是打算在一天辛苦的工作后，简单地出来喝杯啤酒。

他有点帅，Tony想。这些天他很少让自己去想这件事。他不挑人，他只需要闭上眼睛，把脸埋进某根不具名的阴茎里，永远不用知道他们的名字或者记住他们的脸。但是这个人年轻且坚毅，有一些肌肉，即便是不付钱也很容易和这样的男人上床。有时候，Tony会好奇他们的故事是什么，大多数时候，他只是一边想着酒一边吞进那些阴茎。

男人一直拽着Tony的头发，直到他的头皮开始灼痛。总是些沉默的人，Tony想。那些在要他的时候一言不发的人，他们清点着手里的纸币，就好像不确定该付给他多少钱一样。那些盯着他看却从未把他真正看在眼里的人。

“你喜欢这样，死基佬？你喜欢它，对吧？“

Tony更倾向于这样。

他专心数着背景音乐的节拍。放这首歌太安静了，但是这样他能够更容易把注意力集中在音乐上，而不是听着那些沉重的呼吸和自从他和Ty分手以来（或者是几个小时前，自从操他的陌生人离开之后）就没再听到过的话。一、二、三，一、二、三。也许这会在这首歌播完之前结束。他嘴里的鸡巴打断了音乐的节奏。

紧急出口突然打开了，有那么一会儿，Tony在吮吸阴茎时听到了Sinatra的歌声。那个酒保靠在老旧的石墙上，离垃圾箱只有几英寸的距离，远处的路灯在他的背上投下一道丑陋的黄色光亮。他点了根烟，看着Tony含着陌生人的阴茎吞吐的样子。Tony看着他看向自己，有一个瞬间他们的目光相撞，但酒保什么也没说。香烟从他指端垂下，燃烧着灰烬，现在他已经忘掉了那根烟的存在。他空着的那只手打开了牛仔裤上的纽扣。

那个嫖客笑了起来，“操他妈的，享受这场免费表演吧。”

Tony闭上眼睛，把注意力重新投入到吸吮阴茎当中，因为他现在毫无羞耻之心。他成了某人的色情片，那个人暂停了吸烟，给自己来了一场快速而廉价地手淫。他应该为此额外收费的。

男人把他操到下巴酸痛，他的肺像是在燃烧，带着对呼吸空气的渴望，他的膝盖已经麻木了很长时间了。他骂Tony是一个婊子，一个死同性恋，像一个刚刚学会说脏话的十二岁男孩正在更衣室里骂人。如果Tony现在喝得足够多，这听起来会很有趣的。

他跪着，含着它，直到男人毫无预兆地挺进了他喉咙的深处。那尝起来就像是屎一样，像是这个人只靠快餐和啤酒维生一样。这些天来，一切尝起来都像是屎，从他早上喝的第一杯酒到晚上最后一个进入他嘴里的男人。

他在汽车旅馆的浴室里用一次性牙刷刷牙，每天晚上从牙齿缝里拔出阴毛，但那些味道从未真正消失过。他喝着尝起来像是漂白剂一样的伏特加、威士忌或者雪利酒，而且它们全都带着一丝精液和胆汁的味道。他喝得足够多，所以这没关系。

男人拉开了他，一脚踢在他的肚子上，就像是一只会一直跟着跟着自己的的流浪狗一样。

“滚出去，他妈的死基佬。”他说。

酒保仍在在一旁看着，嘴里叼着香烟，他系上了裤子，就像他不曾打开过它一样。他仍然靠在墙上，轻快放松，寻常的一天。

Tony应该开口要剩下的一半钱的，但他读到了那个嫖客眼中的阴影。那个人收回阴茎并扣上腰带的同时缩紧了双肩。

对于一个卖身客来说，这是一个很好的技能，他想，你得知道谁能在几秒钟内把你打趴下。他把手伸进口袋，摩挲着那几张破旧的钞票。一半的钱足够他喝一杯了。今晚没有汽车旅馆，没有淋浴，只有街头的角落和一瓶纽约最便宜的酒在等着他。

“我说，你他妈从这里滚出去。”嫖客说，而酒保一言未发。

Tony跌跌撞撞地站起来，努力无视着他大腿的刺痛和寒冷所导致的颤抖。他没有看向那个酒保或者嫖客，只是看着他破旧的乐福鞋和裤子上的污渍。

他擦去手腕后面沾着的精液，告诉他的腿把他带到他需要去的地方。这里离距最近的酒馆只有不到十分钟的路，他带走了一瓶白兰地，在他的账上记了十美分。

他坐在人行道边上，混凝土透过衣服灼烧着他的屁股，他的衣服太薄了，无法抵御这种寒冷的天气。他靠着酒精来让自己感到温暖麻木，并准备永远这么重复下去。

\-----

他现在有一个固定的地点了。人们从他身前走过，投去肮脏的一瞥，因为他是如此赤裸露骨，惹人厌恶，他毁了他们的社区。那些每天付钱给他的人称他为婊子、死基佬和狗杂种，以及一切下贱的称呼。

他站在属于他的角落里，一边从瓶子里啜饮着白兰地一边耐心地等待着。人们从他面前来来去去，但他学会了他该寻找什么。大多数人来这里都是找女人的，他无法责怪他们从他面前走过。他站在半亮的灯光下，好让他们看不出他有多糟糕，他的双腿无法站直，衣服被半干的污水泡得发硬，他的嘴唇和下巴肿胀发青。他可能闻起来像酒吧的地垫。

时间像往常一样转瞬即逝，他不再关注它了。有可能过去了几小时，也有可能是几分钟，他既不知道也不在乎。他只根据白兰地在瓶子里下降的速度来测算时间，只有酒瓶见了底，他才会开始关心时间到底过去了多久。

当瓶子几乎空了，而且没有人来的时候，他会喝干最后一点残渣，然后把酒瓶扔到街的对面。他过去从不乱扔垃圾。

然后他看到了他。瓶子的撞击声引起了他的注意，他转头看向Tony。那个男人身材高大，金发蓝眼，肩膀宽厚，半醉的Tony几乎可以想象......

他走路的姿势不对。他的步伐太沉重了，Steve走路比他更优雅，流畅。Steve走起路来就像一个从没下过舞台的舞者一样。这个人走路时让人觉得他的鞋子重达千斤。那个男人看着Tony，露出一个扭曲的而淫乱的假笑，它的意思是**我知道你是什么东西，并且我会把你操到流泪的。**Tony认为他看起来一点儿也不像Steve。Tony认为这是他见过的笑起来最像Steve的人了。

“多少钱？”那个人问，Tony听到了Steve声音的回声。这让他的胸口紧绷，冰冷的感觉在他的胸口来回撞击。但他不会让自己仔细检查的，他只是把它推到深处，让自己忘记这种感觉。

“什么钱？”Tony问道。

“那件事。”

现在Tony应该说**只卖口活**了，他为自己设定了一条他保证永远不会跨越的底线。他想起了他关于Steve的所有幻想：他躺在床上，细细描绘着Steve躺在他旁边的样子。他想象过握着Steve的手会是什么感觉，Steve的双唇尝起来会是什么味道。

他认为自己永远不配得到这些，哪怕只是任何一点儿。

“五十块，”Tony说。这比应有的价格低，因为那个人有着金色的头发和紧实的肌肉，Tony需要他答应。

“操你吗？”那个人有着和Steve一样蓝色的眼睛。他听起来很惊讶，他之前做过这档事，他知道Tony的要价有多便宜。Tony想说**我愿意让你免费操我**。

“你可以做任何你想做的事。”并且他是认真的，他就是这个意思。他的意思是，让我被你的阴茎噎到窒息，让我哭泣、流血然后失禁在床上，操我直到我再也没有感觉。他没有说出来，他永远不会这么说的。他知道怎么不说一句话就让人这么做。

“任何事情？”

“任何你想做的。”Tony重复道。他将会躺在汽车的后座上，或者纽约最便宜的汽车旅馆里吱呀作响的床垫上，接受他被给予的任何东西，只因为这个男人有可能是Steve。他将带着两腿间淌下的液体离开，好奇这是否会杀死他，或者其他的什么东西会先把他杀死。

这是他应得的。

那个嫖客微笑着问道，“你以前没做过这个，对吧？”他的声音有一些急切，增长着的兴奋已经到了边缘，Tony知道这个人想要的答案是什么。

“没有，”他说，“从来没有。”他想到了Ty和无数面目模糊的陌生人，他没有想到Steve。

“跟我来吧。”Tony跟着他来到了一辆奔驰车前，离开那个充斥着小便和垃圾的气味的的街角让一切闻起来都是如此陌生。他再次看向那个男人，注意到那个人的西装是定制的，结戒上镶嵌着钻石。他想知道曾经他是否认识这个人。

男人把门打开，Tony站在车门前，凝视着他曾经拥有的生活。

“有什么问题吗？”

“没有，”Tony说，当他走进去的时候，他闻到了座椅散发出的皮革味和须后水的味道，这花费的钱可能比Tony为此收取的费用还要多一盎司。“没什么不对的。”

\-----

“所以我该叫你什么？”陌生人问道。

他想起Steve是如何呼唤他的名字的，那听起来顺滑柔软，就像是什么美丽的东西一样——就像他的名字属于Steve并且只有Steve才能赋予它意义。他的名字不应该听起来是这样。

“Tony，”他回答道，他想起了Ty和被操到流血的感觉。那让他的胃疼痛万分，几个小时之内都无法直立行走。他没有想过被Steve操会是什么感觉。

“戴好你的腰带，Tony。我不想惹麻烦。”

Tony想知道自己除了麻烦之外还能是什么。威士忌和性爱的气味深嵌进他的衣服和肉体中，就像一个闪烁的霓虹灯牌，上面写着：如果你感到绝望的话，来操我吧。他有一颗跳动的心脏和流动的血液，他有着一副骨架和五脏六腑，微小的电流脉冲告诉人们该怎么做。对于那些孤独而绝望的人来说，他只是一具廉价温暖的躯体，而非人类。

他扣上了腰带。

车开动了起来，Tony盯着窗户上的污迹，直到纽约的灯光被模糊成褪色的水彩画。他听着收音机里传出的几不可闻的柴可夫斯基，记起他曾经在工作时听同样的音乐。他认为他现在也是一样，在工作时正在听它。

“紧张吗？”男人问道。

Tony认为他记得紧张的感觉。他记得第一次戴上手套时，他的手在手套下颤抖，声音破裂，但面甲上带的调制器会覆盖它的。他的手现在没有颤抖。“也许有一点”他说，这听起来如此坚定可信。Steve会知道他是假装的。

“好吧，我不能保证一定会温柔，但你会得到你的报酬的。”他的手越过控制台，抚摸着Tony的大腿，他的手指在按压，Tony可以感觉到自己的心脏在压力下砰砰直跳。Tony想说**别他妈的碰我**，但他现在就是干这个的。他没办法说不。

\-----

他们停在了一家汽车旅馆外面，那里的鹅卵石墙面上涂着新漆，霓虹灯上的所有的灯泡都亮着。这简直太好了。汽车空转了一会儿，那个嫖客盯着Tony看，而Tony只是看向挡风玻璃。

“我去拿钥匙，你在这儿等我。”他没等Tony回复就离开了，Tony继续盯着窗外。车门“咔哒”一声锁上了，就像Tony是一只受惊的小动物，如果不锁牢笼子的话就会跑掉。就像他不是自愿的一样，就像他还有更好的地方可去一样。

Tony仍然知道怎么用热线发动汽车。他倾斜着身子检查汽车储物箱：里面有一把零钱，一张皱巴巴的五美元钞票，一盒压扁的Marlboro和塞在盒子后面的火柴。他把零钱舀到手里，清点着数目。七美元八十二美分。它足够买下一瓶便宜的酒了，他可以开车离开，直到汽油耗尽，他可以睡在车里，安全且温暖——至少几乎如此，然后在警察找来之前丢掉这辆车。

而他只是把零钱塞进自己的口袋，抓起了烟盒。他过去一向抽烟斗和雪茄。他用手捋直弯曲的香烟，用牙咬住它，然后他用颤抖的手指擦亮了一根火柴。他盯着那簇火焰，直到它烧到他的手指。他可以松开手，让它掉落。让火焰吞没这些昂贵的车内装潢，他将在浓烟中窒息而死，就像他早在那个着火的廉价旅馆里就应该做的那样。火柴燃尽了。

他点亮了另一根火柴，并且用它点燃了烟。他的肺里充满了烟雾，汽车里也是同样。他的眼中开始流出泪水。他感觉他就像一只在炎炎夏日里被留在了车中的狗，好奇着是否有人会费心打破玻璃，救他出来。Steve会这么做的，但不是因为车里的人是他。

有人敲了敲车窗，门锁又响了一下。车门被用力拉开，那个嫖客抓住了Tony的胳膊，用力拉拽着他，让他双膝着地，跪在停车位上。那个人俯下身来，从他嘴里抽出了那一支烟，抛到地上用鞋跟碾灭。

“车上禁止吸烟，你这个该死的婊子。”Tony想象着Steve这么说。

他盯着那双经过打磨上蜡的鞋子，路灯温暖的光线在鞋面上映出他憔悴的脸。那个男人看起来应该呆在一个会议室里，而不是在这里，距离踢到一个男妓的脸只有两秒钟，距离操他只有两分钟。Tony想知道擦干净意大利皮革上沾着的血需要多长时间。

“起来，”男人说。Tony照做了。“跟我来。”Tony同样照做。他的手指紧紧地攥着口袋里的硬币，他想知道到底要怎么做才能让Steve真正伤害他。

\-----

房间陈设简单，但是很干净。地毯与床单上没有污渍，壁纸没有剥落，空气闻起来像是便宜的空气清新剂和陈旧的烟味，而不是精液和酒。不久前，有人在这里沉睡。

男人后一步进来时关上了门，但Tony毫不介意。他打开了电视，按着音量键，直到声音打破了这片尴尬的沉默。

“去洗个澡，Tony，”男人说道，眼睛仍看向屏幕。“我不想操一只的肮脏的街头老鼠。”

Tony记得Steve在廉价旅馆里找到自己时是怎么说话的。一种不同的冰冷。他站了一会儿，看着陌生人的背部，一缕金色的发丝撇向另一侧，就像Steve曾经摘下头盔后的样子。他可以伸手穿过它，靠在Steve的脖子上，亲吻它，它的味道比任何酒都要好。

但这和那不一样。

他让浴室的门半开着，因为现在的一切都是表演的一部分。他就是被付钱来干这个的。

他把身上的衣服剥光，扔在地板上，因为他的裤子衬衫根本不值得小心放好。尽管他在腰带上打了一个额外的孔，他的裤子仍然只是低低地挂在他髋部，而他磨破了的衬衫只能勉强蔽体，让他的身体看起来不至于散架。

水温近乎滚烫，但他很长时间没有感受到这样持续的热水了。在他经常去的汽车旅馆里，水温总是忽冷忽热，而他洗完澡后仍会感觉到污垢埋在他的指甲了，粘在他的皮肤上，凝结成块的精液残留在他头发里，无法完全洗净。

这里有几小瓶洗发水，而不是他平常洗澡的隔间里挂着的损坏了一半的那种按压出液器。他把盖子拧开，将色泽艳丽的绿色芦荟洗发水挤到手上。他记得他曾经为洗发水花费一百美元的时候，那闻起来像佛手柑或者柠檬草。他记得那些乳液，护发素和剃须膏，以及他曾经有多么关心自己的外貌。

他的手划过自己的身躯，握住了他软着的阴茎，他想知道他是否应该自慰，以此来确保他不会为了外面的那个陌生人硬起来。当那个不是Steve的男人触碰他时，他想要确保自己会因此受伤。

他给自己撸了几下，但那里依然软着。他努力回想起他上一次自慰的时候，那感觉就像是另一种生活。他舒舒服服地躺在羽绒被里，公寓里的家具如今甚至需要他给五十个人口才能看上一眼。他想到了Steve。

他转向门，辨认出一条肌肉发达的手臂搭在椅子扶手上。Tony想知道Steve是否会像这样如此耐心地等待。

他又转了回去，背对着门，让自己释放出来。

他可以听到电视的声音盖过了水声，只是背景里高音调的嘈杂声。他想知道另一端是什么样的，那个嫖客可以轻轻松松地坐在那里看电视，而他要操的男妓却要在另一个房间洗净本周里和无数人性交的残余。他想知道对自己来说怎么样会更容易些 ——也许再来几枪子弹。

他把头往后倾，让水灌满他的口腔。他应该呼吸它，让它填满自己的肺部，让他的身体像他的其他部分一样淹死。他把水阀关掉，让紧贴着他的皮肤的水滴从身上滴落。他开始颤抖。浴室里很冷。

他抓起一条毛巾，将它裹在腰间。当他系上它时，他的手指在颤抖。这个举动很傻，他不剩什么可以隐藏的了。他低头看着自己的身体，看到一些丑陋的东西，那些尖锐的肋骨线条曾经是肌肉，突起的伤疤像油漆条纹一样在皮肤上纵横排列，让他的皮肤裂开而且紧绷。他想知道要怎样才会有人想要这个，想要他。什么样的男人可以操这么可怜的东西？

他松开毛巾，走了出去，就像他还是Tony Stark一样。那时候他英俊而强壮，人们都希望能够变成他那样。

当门砰地关上时，嫖客转身看向了他。男人现在赤裸着，衣服整齐地折叠在一边的柜子上。他把电视关掉，审视着Tony，像房主检查承包商的工作一样，确保在付款前一切都合乎要求。

“足够好了，”他说，像是在期盼着还能更好。仿佛Tony可以从一个廉价汽车旅馆浴室出来，就变得像是去过做过沙龙一样。

他现在应该开口要钱了。在他收到一半的钱之前，什么都不会开始的。然而他只是走到床边，坐了下来，依旧粘在他的皮肤上的水浸湿了床单。他分开双腿，展示着某些他不应该提供的东西。他想到了Steve，以及他可能会如何看着自己。那个嫖客看着他的眼神空洞而背德，他认为这就是Steve现在会用的眼神，如果Steve能看到这样的他的话。他活该被这么看着。

“你还在等什么？”Tony问。他应该设定一些界限，他应该为粗暴地填充收取额外费用，他应该要求安全套。**应该，应该，应该**。他不在乎。

男人走近了几步，他们的距离过于靠近了，他进入了Tony的空间，他们呼吸着同样的空气。他的须后水是淡雅的木香，Tony无法用想象来取代这个气味。这和Steve的不一样。

“转过去，”男人说，“我不想看到你的脸。”Tony认为这没关系，他也不想看到那个嫖客的脸。那太像Steve了，却又不足够像Steve。他想让这成为他想要的东西，而不是它的本来的样子。

他想闭上眼睛，让男人操他，他想要感受的不仅仅是这种无穷无尽的空虚和某种情感的阴影。

这不重要。这无关情爱，这不是性或者爱，也不是任何有价值的东西。这不是Steve。

他转过身，把头靠在便宜且发硬的床单上，这种床单会在皮肤上留下擦伤和工业洗涤剂的味道。他没法为此感觉良好，他为自己想得太多了。

嫖客把手放在他的背上，顺着他的脊柱划下。他手指上的茧像磨着Tony皮肤的砂纸。他可能是一位音乐家或其他的什么，但Tony想象着他手中握着盾牌。

它太轻柔，太缓慢了。这不应该。

他记得Ty的手。一切都是柔软而缓慢的方式进行，直到它完全被消耗殆尽。它总是带着爱开始，并以甚于疼痛的恶心结束。他现在需要那种感觉。

“就，只是操我就行了”Tony说，那个嫖客笑了。

“前戏不包含在'一切'之中吗？”

Tony想起了他的双手是如何颤抖的，他胃里的空虚只有烈酒才能填补。他想起了Steve最后一次看向他的眼神，话中的紧张多过了前所未有的拔高的声音。Steve不会这样碰他。

“做你想做的事，”他说，但他靠了回去，用屁股蹭着那个嫖客。他抓住男人的手，将它们按在自己的屁股上，压紧那些手指，直到它们紧得可以让他的皮肤肿起。“无论你想做什么。”

嫖客猛吸了一口气，碾蹭了回去。

他记得Ty说他们要做爱的时候，当一切以温柔开始残酷作结。这是爱，某种形式的爱; 这就是他花了这么久的原因。男人的鸡巴紧压着Tony的屁股，Tony让自己陷入了想象。他闭上眼睛想着，**Steve，Steve，Steve**。也许这也是某种形式的爱。

他还记得他是如何躺在那里，接受着它。

嫖客喘息着继续，Tony分开双腿，臀部斜靠在床上蹭着，听着男人呼吸的声音，肉体相撞。冰冷的手指紧压着他的肛口。

Steve永远不会这样碰他。

男人靠近了，咬了一口Tony的脖子。Tony希望他会流血。

“操我。”Tony说，这一次，男人听了。

\-----

他的脸被按进毯子里，空气沉重地闷在胸口。他试图将它吸进肺里，但他被反复地按下，越来越用力，越来越深，直到他整个人都陷入床垫里。然后是一个猛烈地拖拽，他的脖子刺痛，头皮燃烧，他无法控制地猛吸着冷空气，止不住地咳嗽，太冰冷且突然了，这刺痛了他的喉咙。他身后的男人颤抖着呻吟。

“操他妈的。你喜欢那个，嗯，婊子？“

“是的，”他说，他的声音粗粝且气喘吁吁。他不知道他为什么这么说。“我喜欢。”这些话脱口而出，就像它们不属于他一样。他的髋部、臀部和胃都抽痛着。这不够。

男人的双手用力按着Tony的后背，他的整个体重都压了下来。Tony想知道他有多重，如果这是Steve，自己会感觉有多糟糕。

“再用力。”Tony说。

男人加大了力度。

他从Tony的背上移开一只手，把它放在了头旁边的床单上，手指张开，婚戒在灯光下闪闪发亮。他的另一只手移到Tony的脖子上，掐得更紧，每次都越来用力。接近窒息。不够。仍然不够。

Tony伸出手，把手放在男人身上。他用手指环绕着结婚戒指，拇指划过上面的钻石，在脑海中描绘着她的样子。一位美丽天真的年轻女子，等待着她那总是工作到太晚，从不想和她做爱的丈夫。Tony想象着，她晚上为孩子掖好被角，独自吃晚餐，独自一人上床睡觉，因为她无法再等下去了。戒指很紧，就像它已存在多年一样，它曾经更合适。

男人拉开了他的手，现在他双手都在Tony的脖子上了，手指勒紧，同时更加用力地操着Tony。Tony想知道他的妻子会怎么想。他想象着她脸上的痛苦和背叛，以及她将会以何种方式看着Tony，仿佛是他造成了这一切。

他没有想到Steve。他没有想到Steve。

Tony认为他生来就该如此。

“就到这里了吗？”Tony问道。“你不想让你的钱花得更值一点吗？”

“闭上你他妈的嘴，你这个该死的婊子。”他说的话听起来很有道理。

“让我闭嘴。”

他把Tony翻了过来，双手扼住Tony的喉咙。挤压，按压。太多了。还不够。

黑点在他眼前蔓延，模糊了他面前的男人的脸。他可能是Steve，Steve，掐死了他。Steve，把他操到流血破皮。那可能是Steve，那应该是Steve。他希望那个嫖客就此杀了他。

Tony的双手无力地抓住了那个可能是Steve的人的手腕。他知道死亡的感觉，每次胸甲落下时的感觉。那从未像现在这样好。

双手突然松开，Tony的呼吸中还残留着痛苦的幻影。精液从他的大腿上划落。

“操，操他妈的，操。”嫖客咒骂着。

Tony躺在床上，看着那个嫖客抓起自己的衣服并将钱扔到柜台上时，没有转头开一眼地离开。

呼吸起来很痛，思考更痛。

他躺在床单上，茫然地盯着天花板。最终，他脑中的嗡嗡声开始呼唤他这些日子里唯一需要的东西，这足以让他的身体动起来。

\-----

几天后，他站在汽车旅馆的淋浴间里，看着一丝淡红色的水流向下水道。他们按小时支付，但大多数人不到二十分钟就射了，所以他有时间。他想知道Steve要多久才会射，或许要很久，或许也只要二十分钟。

当他不在乎是谁在操他或者怎么操他的时候，钱来的很快。足够的酒精麻木了血和瘀伤带来的疼痛，足够的酒精使他的思维模糊混乱，无法去思考他为什么要这样做。他喝酒，这样他就可以让人们操他，他让人们操他，这样他就可以继续喝酒了。

他可能会拥有这样一种名声：只要你有着金棕色的头发和若隐若现的六块腹肌，给他一点钱，那么他就是你的了，价格比你所能找到的最便宜的伏特加还要低廉，其他任何像样的妓女都会收上两倍的价钱的。

他乞求着那些看起来像Steve的男人把他操到流血。他喝得足够多，当他看着他们时，他几乎无法区分那些人和Steve。有时，他会说一些过一会儿就会忘记的话，那些带着醉意的喃喃低语可能会是**原谅我**和**我爱你**。他们会更加用力地操他，然后走开。有时候他会哭。

他把淋浴关掉，穿上了他的工作服。所谓的工作服曾经指的是一件背心，沾着油渍的裤子，有时还有一双破旧的焊接护目镜。现在它们是紧身的裤子和一件比他小一半的孩子穿着也不合适的衬衫。他无法看向自己了，那在他成为一个绝望可怜的婊子之前，就已经足够艰难了。

他站在他的角落里，脚旁放着半瓶威士忌，当没有嫖客看过来时，他就啜饮着他的酒。

他一整天都没有什么活干，即将到来的大雪让大部分绝望的嫖客都销声匿迹了。他的钱包开始空了，他的酒瓶开始见底。

即使喝着威士忌，这种天气出门也太冷了，而且他的工作服完全不足以避免冻伤。他继续喝着酒，直到他的视野一片朦胧，几乎无法站直。那些绝望的人并不关心他有多么醉。

今天晚上的第一个男人走过他所站的角落，裹着一件柔软的外套，脸被围巾和帽子遮住了一半。他小心翼翼地走着，双眼特意保持着直视正前方，就像他熟知这个街区，并且认为看着一个人的眼睛就足以看透对方一样。

他的肩膀宽阔，脚步轻盈且流畅，帽子下面垂下一丝金发。他会是最美好的一天里最完美的那个。Tony已经足够绝望了，他愿意去冒这个险。

“嘿，先生，”他说，“找点乐子？”

陌生人愣住了，完全没有动一下。也许他误判了，至少他在牢房里的度过的夜晚将会是温暖的。

陌生人慢慢地转向他。Tony避开了他的眼睛，Tony从来不看他们的眼睛，而他们也未曾注意。那会太快打破幻象的。

他把头往后仰，像一只投降的动物一样暴露出自己的脖颈（He tilts his head back, bears his neck like an animal in submission），然后扭动胯部，将别人的视线吸引到他的屁股上。这是一套娴熟的动作，他觉得那些害羞的人会喜欢这样的——这会让他们觉得他想要他们。在某种程度上，他做到了。

在他们所有人中，这个人是最像Steve的。Tony太他妈想要他了。他搞砸了，他想要他，比他在很长一段时间内想要的任何东西都想要。他看向他脚边的瓶子，试着不去想它。那个可能是Steve的男人静静地看着他，身体在毛皮大衣下晃动着。Tony不知道那是因为狂怒还是期望。

“你不想舒服舒服吗？”Tony一边问一边把手伸向瓶颈。“我可以做任何你喜欢的。”

“Tony？”男人说。这是一种奇怪的，被噎住的声音，用的正是Tony熟悉的那种拖长音的强调。Tony闭上眼睛，记起这是一场游戏。如果他不是那么令人恶心和全然绝望的话，如果他不是那种Steve会厌恶地看着的人的话，如果他不是站在街头等着被陌生人操的话。Tony的想象力很好，他今晚要和Steve上床了。他大口喝着威士忌。

“是的，”Tony说，“是我。”他希望他没有告诉过任何人他的名字。但这个名字已经不再属于他了。那个叫Tony Stark的男人已经死去已久，取而代之的是这个会移动的机器人，由烈酒、精液和血液拼凑而成。他的名字现在属于陌生人了。

今晚将成为Steve的那个男人发出嘶嘶声，像是漏气了一样。他盯着Tony的脚，街灯照在他的肩上。他微微移动，好像皮肤下有虫子在嗡嗡作响一样。

也许这是他的第一次。

Tony吞咽着威士忌。

“你在做什么？”Steve问。

这是一个奇怪的问法，但这个人并不是第一个对此忸怩害羞的人。他们通常是凶残暴力的。压抑、失意，迫切需要某个几乎是人类的东西来容纳侵略。他们喜欢他哭的时候。

“无论你想要什么，”Tony说，因为他不再会感到骄傲或者羞耻了，而且为了一个看起来像Steve的男人，没有什么是他不能做的。

“什么？”

“口活，手活，随你的便。你可以想多用力就多用力地操我。变态性行为也可以，如果你喜欢那些的话。”

“哦。”他停了下来，就像他只是刚刚才认识到这些一样，好像他误认为Tony是更好的人一样。“这…这是为了钱吗？”

Tony翻了个白眼。“好吧，我不免费干这个。”

“你…你还好吗？”

他想知道这句话是什么意思。干净？清醒？会为粗暴地填塞勃起？他没有耐心听这些废话了。那个嫖客仍然没有看向Tony，仿佛是一个害羞的大学生在约他暗恋的人出去。这几乎和Tony一样可怜了。

“你他妈的到底感不感兴趣？”Tony问道。

“我不能只是带你去吃个晚餐之类的吗？”

“你他妈在给我开玩笑吗？”

“不，我只是想 - ”

“我不是什么上流社会小姐，操他妈的绅士风度。你付钱，操我，然后离开。“

“但是 - ”

“听着，如果你不要，好。回去走你的康庄大道，再也不用想起我。“

“这...事情必须得是这样吗？”

“操我，或者不操我。别再浪费我的时间了。“

男人发出绝望的声音，哽塞着，像是他忘记了如何呼吸一样。Tony认为对方一直这样做很奇怪。他为自己的名字而哽咽，仿佛那是某种冲击，现在他屏住了呼吸，就像他不知道该如何说“好”。

“好的，”他说。Tony认为这听起来更像是同意了去杀人，而不是操他。

Tony看着他手中的瓶子，然后看向那个陌生人。男人的脸上模糊成了一千人和一千个幻想。那双眼睛他无法直视，也是无法避开。这个男人的手指以握着盾牌的弧度弯曲，声音和脚步声都是恰好的轻重，他的头斜着，一如Steve在紧张或不安时的模样。这个男人站在街角与一个男妓谈判。他一点都不像Steve，却处处都像Steve。

他想知道今晚将如何结束。伴随着他生命的渐渐枯竭，伴随着幻想中Steve的声音在他耳边传来，伴随着Steve的鸡巴操进他喉咙的深处，或者Tony的血流在床单上。怎样才能让这个男人杀死他，让Steve变成杀人凶手？什么样的人才会让Tony考虑这件事？他认为也许Steve会反感这件事甚于其他的一切。

他闭上眼睛，只是一秒。他一直以来都是一个卓绝的幻想家。很久以前，正是这造就了他：世界顶级的发明家需要想象，一如世界级的厨师需要味觉。

他睁开眼睛，看见了Steve。只有Steve。

“我可以和你呆在一起吗？”Steve问道。

“当然，”Tony说，“如果你付钱。”

有一些可怜和痛苦的东西扭曲了Steve的脸，他的下颚的紧绷看起来如此真实。在这个月所有操过他的男人当中，没有一个人被打击得这么沉重。

Tony看着自己的脚，试图记住自信是什么感觉。“你想要什么，士兵？想要操我吗？“

Steve说，“好吧。”他的声音听起来快要哭了。

\-----

如今Tony去那家汽车旅馆的次数已经足够频繁，以至于老板看他的眼神只有冷漠，而非曾经的恶心。他将褪色的皱巴巴的钞票推过桌面，来换取一把刻有房间号码的钥匙，它挂在一块丑陋的旧金属块上。他没有查看号码，18号现在是他固定的房间了。

那个将会是Steve的男人像影子般紧贴着他，一边拖着自己的脚步走进房间，一边注视着他的一举一动：他的双腿无法伸直，他走路时靠在墙上。持续不断的关注让他的皮肤起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，大多数男人并不想看这些，他们匆匆一瞥，然后皮肤下冒出来的羞耻感会阻止他们继续看下去。这一次换做Tony无法看下去。

他们走到了房间，Tony笨拙地将钥匙插进了锁眼，这些天来他的手指抖得太厉害，无法做任何的精细工作。他有些想笑，精细的工作曾经指的是安装微型电路。

他们走了进去，Steve看着被烟草染黄了的壁纸。他的鼻子因房间里挥散不去的尿味而皱起，他看起来好像想要说些什么。

“你想走就走。”Tony说，“或者为更好的房间付钱。”

“不......这......很好。”听起来他指的不仅仅是房间。

“是啊，当然。一百块一小时，你可以做你想做的事。”

Tony把他的夹克甩在破旧的刨花板柜子上，然后踢掉那双令卖淫者尖叫并在他脚上留下疤痕的靴子。Steve没有动。

“现在就要开始吗？我们不…？“他摇摇头，拖着步子走了一会儿，Tony放任自己好奇着他接下来会说些什么。他通常不会让自己感到好奇，但是这个人听起来和看起来都太熟悉了，这让某些东西松懈了，在Tony能够把它关上之前。

Steve拿出钱包，数着钞票。“一百美元，”他说，听起来不敢置信，就像他预计要付更多钱一样。对于那些无力买下漂亮且经验丰富的婊子的人来说，Tony是个廉价的荡妇。

Steve把钞票拿出来，就好像他正在递过一个装满了毒药的玻璃杯一样，Tony收下了它们，数了数，然后将它们塞进口袋。这是整整一百块，Tony认为他想对了，这个人以前从没做过这件事。

嫖客们通常都是迫不及待的，但这个人只是一直盯着他，沉默着，一动不动。Tony快速地脱掉衣服，让它们落到地板上。Steve看着他，像是不知道自己应该做什么一样。

“你以前没做个这个，对吧？”Tony问道。“你有三十岁吗？从来没有和人干过还是只是从来没有操过婊子？不要告诉我你他妈是个处男。”

“Tony......”

“你要操我或者做什么吗？还是你只想让我给你口？”

他抓着Steve的腰带，解开搭扣，一只接一只地拽下靴子，把它们扔过房间。Steve一动不动，像是一尊几无呼吸的雕像。Tony想知道他大衣下包裹着的心脏跳得到底有多快。他把对方的裤子拉下来，看到了便宜的蓝色棉质四角内裤。节俭，他想，这和真正的Steve一样。没有任何勃起的迹象。

“你为什么要这样做？”Steve问道。

“因为你付钱给我了。”

“只是这样而已？”

“你想做还是想走？你可拿不回你的钱。“

“看在老天的份上，我他妈不在乎这点儿钱。”他伸出手，双手放在Tony的肩膀上，Tony看着他滚动的喉结。他的手指感觉起来有些紧，它们挤压得有点儿用力过度了，但并不像嫖客们经常做的那样。那感觉起来像是他尽力想要温柔点儿，但身体拒绝听从指挥。

“我只是想……”他的声音颤抖而轻柔，Tony几乎听不到它们，也不怎么想听到，“我只想和你在一起。”

他想象Steve说这些话。如果有机会的话，他会用酒来溶解它的，他选择了对他来说更为重要的东西，于是这就是他现在所拥有的一切了：某种他从不真心想要的阴影。

Steve靠了过来，他们的嘴唇几乎碰在了一起。Tony闭上眼睛，这样他就能不去看那些完全不像Steve的细节了。

他之前从来没有和客户接吻过，那是总被排除在外的。那应该是什么别的东西，没有温柔，没有爱，只有某种混乱的幻想。但他让这个吻变得缓慢，温柔而危险，就像真正的恋人之间的初吻一样。他能感受到Steve的呼吸里的温暖，几周以来，他第一次尝到淡淡的咖啡味道。Steve的吻感觉是如此真实，正像Tony一直梦寐以求的那样。Tony想知道这是否会让他想起某个人，就像Tony为此想起Steve一般。

Steve在吻得更深前退开了，“老天啊…..”喃喃自语道，仿佛这是什么特别的东西一样。这不是它应有的发展，Tony应该哭泣、尖叫、流血。这应该伤害他的身体，因为他的灵魂早已死去。

他抓住Steve的手腕，将对方拖向床边。

“来吧，你付钱是来操我的，不是来和我跳舞的。”但这些词句空洞无力，而他不知道这是否能够只是性爱和痛苦。

Tony解开了Steve的大衣，将手放在了他的胸口。他衬衫下的肌肉瘦而紧实，他可能是一名超级士兵。

Tony拂开了他胸口的什么东西，Tony无法辨认那到底是什么。他的手Steve胸口上挪开了，好像如果他停止触碰Steve，就可以阻止这种缓慢的下沉感变得更糟糕一样。

他像往常一样，趴在床上，分开双腿，展露出他的屁股。

“不，”Steve说，他伸出一只手放在Tony的背上，温暖，沉重，带着陈茧。这个男人让Tony的想象变得轻而易举。“我想碰你，”他说，“我想看着你。”

Tony想说“好”。他想转过身，看着Steve，他想拥有他梦中那样的性爱。“不，我不做这个。“

“你说过，只要我付钱，我就能做任何我想做的事。”

Tony已经忘记了如何说不。“得加钱，”他说，“这要额外收费。”这足够说服大多数人不要了。

“都可以，”Steve说。“你想要多少都可以。”

“双倍。”他并不是在乎钱。他想看着Steve，而不是这个几乎是Steve的男人。

“好。”所以他让Steve把他翻过来，然后他闭上了眼睛。Steve坐在他旁边的床上，把他拉了过来，用双手环住Tony的背。Tony像个布娃娃一样任由人摆布，他的手臂搭在Steve的肩膀上，双腿缠在Steve的腰间。

“我们没必要非做这个，”Steve说，但这只是游戏的一部分。这个男人与其他人不同，他只是在为自己的幻想付钱。Tony应该为他感到抱歉。

Tony把头靠在Steve的肩膀上，鼻子贴着Steve脖子的下陷处。他闻着柠檬草的味道。那是Steve皮肤的味道。这闻起来像是某种不可能成真的东西。他可以闻到自己身上的精液与威士忌味，也许Steve也能闻到它们。那些气味萦绕在他身上，浸透进他血肉，就像那是他的一部分一样。

他转过头，透过窗帘的缝隙，看到窗外路灯的光芒。外面下雪了，雪花漫天纷飞。他很快就会站在那片雪地里了，也许那会杀了他。他用屁股磨蹭着Steve疲软的阴茎，他想，这是他能做的最后一件事了。

他让自己像爱人一样在Steve耳边呻吟，放弃自我，来让自己成为这个男人想要他成为的人。他试着想象他恋爱了，他触碰Steve是因为这就是他们一直想要的。他试图记起没人付钱时和人做爱的感觉。

他试着思考他和Steve之间会发生什么。

他的眼睛开始刺痛。他并不认为这个男人会喜欢他哭的样子。

他放下一只胳膊，手指伸向他身下的阴茎，抚摸着，磨蹭着他的臀部，直到那个男人 —— Steve ——开始变硬。

Tony觉得自己从里面腐烂了。什么东西吃掉了他被搅成肉泥的人性，蛆虫在他损毁的皮肤下蠕动。从表面上来看几乎是正常的，但是当他裂开时，你会厌恶地向后退缩。他想知道Steve是否能感受到它。Steve一直看着他，触摸他，Tony认为也许Steve曾经感受过幸福，这也就是他为什么要这样做：因为他需要再次感受到它。

Steve的双手放在他背上，抚摸着他，一直抚摸着他。Tony曾经也感受过带着爱意的抚摸，这几乎就是那种感觉，如果他让自己闭上眼睛想着Steve的话。手指轻轻地在他背上划过，柔和的呼吸和他不配拥有的温柔。

“我希望……”Steve说，Tony想，**我也希望**，但他什么也没说。

Steve不应该希望的，他想到，他也不应该。他不是这个男人的幻想，也不是他的愿望。他应该退后一步，看着他，看清他不是Steve然后告诉他，**我不是你希望我成为的那个人，我他妈只是一个婊子。**但他们早已知道这些了，无论如何，他们已经在这里了。

随着Tony的磨蹭，Steve的呼吸变得沉重。不像那些呻吟和诅咒的人，那些人不想知道自己在操什么。Tony已经学会了何时该保持安静，何时该呻吟出声，而不再记得什么才是自然反应。“嘘，嘘，”他对那个可能是Steve的人说，但其实他是在告诉他自己。

他向下按着Steve的阴茎，让对方操着自己。Steve没有动也没有呼吸。

Tony一直以来都是这样生活的，算不上生活。只是一个能呼吸、移动、喝酒和挨操的机器人，内里不存在生命。他抓着烈酒酒瓶，仿佛一个垂死之人紧抓着自己的信仰。他现在在颤抖，他皮肤之下总是在颤抖，他的身体将它压了下去，但是他的体内嗡嗡作响。他想要痛哭，像从前无数次那样，但眼泪没有流出来。

“我爱你，”他在这个不是Steve的Steve的耳边低语。这个男人需要尽可能多地听到它。他们就像小孩一样，他想，互相演着戏。这是一种疾病。他某个应该干瘪萎缩的部分——让他死于酒精和毫无意义的性爱——正在重获生机。他紧抓着这个信念，仿佛这可以比把两个绝望的男人扔进火场有更多意义一样。

这是场危险的游戏。那个男人很快就会高潮射精，然后他会像看一只可怜的动物一样看着Tony，或者他根本不会看Tony。他会把自己的衣服整理好，把钱扔在桌子上，然后他就会离开。

Tony将带走他的钱，将距他最近的一瓶烈酒倒进喉咙里，祈祷着当他四肢张开的人行道上醒来时，能够忘记今晚发生了什么。

也许Tony永远不会再看见到这个Steve，或者也许Steve会在这里找到安慰，并再次想要，他们每晚都会在这里做这件事直到Tony再也无力接受，直到他的血管里充满了比血液更多的威士忌，但这仍然不能让他停止他的感觉。他应该现在就下，说留着你的钱吧，你需要的是一个治疗师而不是一个男妓。它从来就不该如此。

他能感觉到滚烫的泪水落在他肩头，Steve正在颤抖。他正在发出可怕的，哽咽的声音，这些声音与Tony过去听过的声音完全不同。Tony搂着男人的背，在他抽泣的时候感觉到肌肉的起伏。他们甚至没有真的在做爱。

“Tony。”男人喘息着说。他的名字在男人口中说出来是如此的不同，他在无数的男人那里听到过他的名字，像诅咒与毒药，就好像他们说的太大声，他就可能成为人类，而他们或许就不得不看着他，看清他们在做什么。

这不是真的。这个男人说“Tony”，同他想象中Steve会说的一模一样。

他想起了无数可以他感受到某种东西的男人，他的身体因此变成了这样一堆由四肢和空虚拼凑而成的疼痛着的东西。

“Steve，”他说，他并不在乎嫖客会怎么想，他可以拿了钱就跑。也许这对他们两个人来说都会更好。

Steve的手指抓紧了Tony的屁股，抗拒，啜泣，仿佛他和Tony一样四分五裂。Tony认为这就是所谓的“感觉”，从里面燃烧，神经元灼烧着告诉你的身体，你处于某种没有医生可以解决的痛苦之中。这是微缩的世界，任何事情都是此刻，没有过往，也没有以后。

他现在和Steve在一起，他记得那是什么感觉。过去几个月他所经历的一切在他眼前回放，每一个选择伤害他的人，每一次他让他们这样做的时候。他拖着一具处于破碎边缘的躯体四处走动，他让自己相信这就是他所需要的，他让自己相信和Steve在一起就是这种感觉。

这将很快结束，而他将会重返那些时刻，因为这就是他现在所知道的全部了。他应得的全部。

这该结束了。

他将Steve放在他背上的手挪开，他能摸到Steve皮肤上正在变干的冷汗。他让他的头发盖在眼睛上，以此来逃避看到Steve。永远不要看，永远不要看。这种幻象太脆弱了，如果他打破了它，他就没法完成他的工作了。

“来吧。”他扭动着屁股，让Steve更快、更用力地操着自己，直到那几乎变得疼痛，“让我感受到它，让我记住你是什么感觉。让我想念你，让我爱你。”

Steve大口喘息着，一边颤抖一边射了出来，Tony在他大脑仍然一片空白的时候就推开了他，然后转过身去，背对着Steve，从地板上捡起自己的衣服，布料从他颤抖的指尖滑过。

然后是一片沉默，静止不动，仿佛世界停止了转动。Tony能感觉到这个陌生人的精液从他两腿间滴落，与其他人并无不同。

“现在......现在做什么？”Steve问道。

“没了，”Tony说。“这就是你花钱买的东西。”他的声音颤抖，他告诉自己这只是因为酒。Steve默无声息，仍然坐在床上，就像他在期待更多的东西一样。“我们到此为止了。”Tony告诉他，然后转身走进浴室，没有回头看一眼。他锁上了那个岌岌可危的门锁，站在淋浴头下，没有打开花洒。

他可以听到Steve那边的响动，他想知道Steve是否会留下钱，但旋即发现自己其实并不在意。他再也不想见到那个人了。他想要记起如何停止感觉，回归麻木、醉酒，离死亡只有一步之遥的状态。他再也不想知道和Steve上床可能会是什么感觉了。

他打开了花洒，这样他就可以假装他的脸上只有水了。

他不知道他在那里站了多久，但最终热水耗尽，而他的手指被泡得起皱。他将一条毛巾系在腰间，走回了房间。他的衣服被折叠整齐，安放在床上。Steve——**那个嫖客**的衣服不见了。

窗户开着，窗帘在风中拍打，雪花在地毯上融化，性爱的气味早己散去。

床头柜上，烟灰缸下半压着一把钞票。Tony拿起它们，数了数，一共三十九美元，但他现在没有力气来感受苦涩了。

在钞票下面，叠放着一张边角卷起的米白色的旅馆供纸，里面夹着一张信用卡。有那么一瞬间，Tony想知道那个家伙到底是个怎样的疯子。

“我很抱歉，”便条上写道，“我没有足够的钱。你知道密码。你需要多少钱就从里面取。把里面的钱全取走吧。如果你改变心意，关于任何事情，我会在这儿的。我爱你。”

Tony把它读了四遍，仍然无法理解。也许这只是他的幻想的又一部分。

然后他看到了卡片上的名字。

便条从他的手中滑落，他双腿的力气在一瞬间被抽空，膝盖重重地砸向地板。他蜷缩在地毯上，用手指梳理着粗糙，满是尘土的软毛，就像他能在那里找到一些安慰一样。抚摸着它感觉像是抚摸Steve一样。

我爱你，Steve这么写下。我爱你，Tony这么说道。他认定了这是个谎言。

他想着他和Steve的触碰、亲吻与性爱。Steve现在知道他是什么了。你不会爱一个婊子的。Tony曾经以为他早已忘记羞耻是什么感觉。

他开始抽泣，想起以前有多少次他流泪的时候，那些人会怎样笑着咒骂，然后更用力地操他。他想，他为什么没有早点哭出来，也许Steve会安慰他。他想知道要多少酒精才能忘记这一切。


End file.
